Danger (On Hold)
by iuliiiiana
Summary: She wants danger. Feeling her heart beat out of her chest, hearing the police siren, squeezing the hand of the man next to her, laughing at the end of the day after getting away from the cops… this is what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

******English is not my first language so **I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you will like it and please review.****

* * *

She felt caged. Hidden behind the bars. A prison, that's what Kim Tan's house is. And she is the prisoner.

This is not how she imagined her life beside Tan would be. This was not her. She never was a prisoner, never wished to be one. She was a free spirit. She wanted to fly, to see the world, to have fun… to live.

She didn't want a life like in fairy tales, where the prince puts everything on the line for her, and then he locks her in his palace, promising her everything. She didn't want the moon or the stars. She wanted the lava and the city's noise. She wanted to party, to have fun and drink with her friends. Reading books from morning till night wasn't a perfect day for her.

Not being able to see Tan because of his crowded schedule wasn't something she wanted. Seeing the one you love, once a week, was a bad dream. She didn't risk her life and fought against his father for a bad dream. No. She did it for a happy life next to her beloved. But this is far from a happy life.

She wants... no, she needs thrill. She wants to run away from the police through the back door. She wants to drive at full speed through the crowded streets. She wants danger. Feeling her heart beat out of her chest, hearing the police siren, squeezing the hand of the man next to her, laughing at the end of the day after getting away from the cops… this would be a perfect day for her.

What saddens her is that the hand she wants to hold is not Kim Tan's.

She knows exactly who the man she wishes to have next to her is. Unfortunately, that man denies her existence.

Ever since she chose Tan over Young Do, there's never been a day for her not to regret her decision. Shortly after Kim Tan's father approved of their relationship, she came to realize that their love was only a beautiful dream… which turned to be not that beautiful anymore.

So she decided to leave, to leave him and that prison of a house, to leave his family. And to leave behind anything that was related to him, including her old self.

From today onwards she'll do whatever she needs to make herself happy. She promised to herself that she'll go and never look back.

She already sent all of her belongings to her new apartment, first thing in the morning. Now the only thing left was talking to Kim Tan. At first she planned to leave without telling him. But she soon realized that this will break his heart completely. Even though she didn't love him anymore, she could see in his eyes that he loved her with all of his might. He just didn't know how to show it, when she needed his love the most… and she got tired of waiting.

Luckily, today was the day he was supposed to come home after a long month of business trips. She decided that today she'll cook for him. He never let her cook, saying that maids were supposed to do that and not her. After all this time he still didn't realize that she wanted to do things her own way, with her own two hands.

He never understood her. Never took a minute to ask her what she wants to do. He mostly forced her to do things, like taking her to his boring meetings, or to have dinner with his coworkers, or order in her place when dinning at a restaurant… she never liked shrimps. They were disgusting. But he ordered them for her every single time. She never liked champagne, but he'll open one every time they were alone.

She came to realize that at some point, there were more things she hated about him, than loved.

When the door to their room opened, she turned around to see Kim Tan. Her heart sank a bit knowing what'll come next.

"Hello." He greeted her lightly. He was looking at her, waiting for her usual smile whenever he came home after a long time. But there was no smile. A frown appeared on his face, and Eun Sang knew that he also knew that things are going to get ugly.

"What's wr-" She cut him off "- Sit down Tan. I want to talk to you about something."

He didn't move. She wasn't going to wait for him anymore. "I'm done." She said and struggled to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Done with what?" This time he started to move closer to her, but she placed a hand in front of her, keeping him at distance.

"With us. I want to break up. I want to break free." Tears came running down her pale face. And at that moment he knew that if she leaves now, she won't be coming back.

"Please. Please don't go." He pleaded for her not to leave him, but she was never more sure of her decision.

"Goodbye Tan." With a light kiss on his wet cheek, she left without glancing back at the one she once loved more than herself. Unfortunately for Kim Tan, that girl was long gone. This Eun Sang is going to live her life to the fullest, running away from the police, holding the hand of the man who keeps appearing in her dreams every night.

She placed the little ring box he gave her before he left last month, next to the dinner she cooked for him.

_I hope one day you'll forgive me, Kim Tan. I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

******English is not my first language so **I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you will like it and please review.****

* * *

She didn't feel any remorse for leaving Tan. Her life, her happiness was more important than anybody. What is the point in giving someone happiness when you're full of sadness?

She once loved Kim Tan fiercely. But now the spark was gone. You can't lit a fire without its spark. You just can't. And she couldn't pretend anymore to be happy, when she truly wasn't.

Eun Sang only wished that he won't make things difficult for her, by looking for her, and begging her return. She'd never return there. What prisoner wishes to go back to prison, to hell?

Kim Tan was almost never at home, his father hated her with all of his might and his mother mostly ignored her. She wasn't welcomed in that house and she knew it. Eun Sang knew from the beginning that moving into Tan's house would be hard and painful. But she did it anyway. She did it for him.

Now the time has come for her to do something for herself.

And the first thing she wanted to do to make herself happy, was to see the man she craved after, for almost 2 years.

Eun Sang and Kim Tan have been together for three years. Even thought she regretted slightly the decision of choosing Tan, she tried to love him more, to wish him more.

It's been like that for a year. For a year, everything was perfect, and they were the happiest people. After a year, the distance between them grew more and they would fight whenever he would return home.

At that time she heard from Lee Bo Na that Choi Young Do had found his mother. She felt really happy for him. At least one good thing had happened to him. He suffered so much, with a missing mother, a lost friend and an abusive father. And then she rejected his feelings.

He must've been through so much, and he was all by himself. With no one to encourage him, with no one to offer him a warm hug.

Since then, she would find herself thinking about him more and more. She would ask Bo Na or Myung Soo about his well-being. She felt really sad hearing that he never asked about her.

It was to be expected since he was the one who asked her to forget about his existence.

It's weird, you know? The way she detested him at the beginning, and wished him nothing but to be hurt and suffer… and now… when the night came and she will pray to God for her and her mother's happiness, she would also ask God to take care of Young Do, to keep him out of troubles… and maybe, just maybe, one day to accept her feelings.

What if they would've met first? Would things be different? Would he be different? How about her?

What if he would've admitted his feeling for her sooner and she would've had more time to consider him? Would she look past his bad side and into his soul, where the real him was?

Strange questions ran through her mind at a high-speed.

But what if his love for her is long gone? Will she be able to make him fall in love with her again? Would she be able to make him look into her direction again?

She wasn't going to wait anymore and think about all those 'what ifs'. One thing was for sure. She wanted to be part of his life more than ever. Even though she hasn't seen him for three years, her heart raced at an incredible speed whenever his name popped up in her mind.

She stepped out of her car and looked up and down at the immense building in front of her. _Zeus Hotel._

She was here now, there was no turning back. It was now or never. If today he will ignore her or tell her to go away, then that's what she's going to do.

Don't you think this is the correct thing to do? To go away when one asks you?

_No._

She'll be damned if she'll just turn around and leave at his command.

She'll stay right there in front of him and only leave hands in hands with him.

With confident steps, Cha Eun Sang entered the building. The people inside weren't looking at her the way they did three years ago when Young Do had forced her to come. She wasn't dressed in cheap and ugly clothes. She was a woman now. A beautiful and confident woman.

Even though she sometimes wishes to go back to the times when she felt the most confident in her cheap clothes, she can't turn back the time. That's impossible, unfortunately.

She knew Young Do's suite number from Myung Soo. He was more than happy to give it to her.

When she arrived she stopped and stared at the wooden door. This is it. The greatest moment.

Raising one hand she knocked on the door and looked straight ahead, ready to face whatever was going to happen.

The door swung open sooner than she expected and in front of her stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was handsome, tall, and what she ever wished.

He changed so much. Choi Young Do she remembered was far from the man in front of her. This person was not the silly bad boy she used to know.

This person was a smoking hot badass whom she could see herself running away from the police with.

Without a second though she said _"Young Do, do you want to do bad stuff together?"_


	3. Chapter 3

******Thank you for your reviews :)!******

******English is not my first language so **I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you will like it and please review.****

* * *

Without a second though she said "Young Do, do you want to do bad stuff together?"

What? What did I just say?

After the words left her mouth realization hit her. 'Bad stuff together'? What would a man understand by that?

Embarrassment was the only emotion visible on her face. Her red cheeks could say how ashamed she felt at that moment.

But he seemed unfazed. He didn't seem surprised by her apparition nor by her words. Without responding to her stupid question, Young Do went back inside, leaving the door wide open.

Eun Sang didn't know if she should go in or just leave. But come on, let's be serious! She didn't come all the way here and embarrassed herself just to leave like that.

With slow steps she entered, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When she was about to call his name, a deep husky voice made her choke with her own words. He somehow managed to come behind her and his hot breath startled her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Looking for me, bad girl?" Even his voice had changed. Young Do's voice always made her shiver and made her knees buckle… but this, this voice could melt her.

She didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking. "I wonder." She said.

Who was this 'me'? This new 'me'. Being the one who gets to understand him the best and who knows even his darkest fears, was who she wanted to be. Will he give her the chance to understand him and maybe to complete him?

"Wonder?" He came even closer to her and she didn't lose any time in pressing her back against his firm body. One of his arms went around her waist and slightly squeezed her side. Cha Eun Sang let her head silently feel and rest on his shoulder and she couldn't help but moan when she felt his soft but cold lips on her neck.

Only when she heard a voice coming from the other room did she come back to her senses and almost jumped when the door opened revealing a women with only a towel covering her wet body.

The women smiled at both of them and walked towards Young Do. She took a wallet from Young Do's back pocket and took a huge amount of money from it. She smiled again at him and kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering there more than necessary. The girl looked one more time to Eun Sang and walked back into the room she came from.

When she looked at Young Do she saw him looking back at her.

She understands that he is a man after all and that he has his need, but really? A hooker?

And he had the nerve to let her in when that girl was in another room?

Eun Sang gripped the handle of her purse and tried with all her might to hide her emotions from him, but it was impossible. He saw right through her. He had this stupid grin on his face that Eun Sang wanted to punch mercilessly.

"Is my Eun Sang jealous?" He asked amused.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. The fact that he was sleeping around with girls he pays was not something that would make her leave.

The fact that she didn't leave surprised him though. The Eun Sang he remembered would definitely leave because of something like that. Maybe she really was something else.

The girl came again this time fully dressed. She mouthed to Young Do a 'call me anytime' and left without looking at Eun Sang.

Cha Eun Sang took the liberty to look around Young Do's suite. Boring and lifeless would describe it perfectly. Not at all matching with his personality. She could still remember his orange motorcycle or his blood-red shoes.

She sat on the grey couch near the window and looked outside. She turned around when she felt him sitting next to her. He was also looking outside. Eun Sang took advantage of the fact that he wasn't looking at her and took his appearance in. His expressive eyebrows were the same as three years ago. He had a little scar just above his upper lip. His straight nose and dark eyes completed his features in harmony. He was handsome, more than handsome. He was perfect.

She felt the urge to reach and touch his face but when he turned around and looked at her with cold and empty eyes her hand stopped in midair.

"Why are you here Cha Eun Sang?" His voice was hoarse and different from the one he had until now.

"Did you get bored with your prince charming and decided to go and look for the frog?" He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. Hic cold touch sent shivers down her spine and it felt far from a loving touch.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you're wrong about one thing though." His eyebrows furrowed. "You're not a frog… you're more like a dragon."

He smiled. "Dragons spit fire. Didn't you know that you shouldn't play with the fire?" He inched closer until their faces were millimeters apart.

"But don't you know how pleasant the sensation of being burned is?" Eun Sang closed the space between them and kissed him on the lips. She could feel him tensing under her touch; perhaps he wasn't expecting her to be this bold.

Young Do didn't return her kiss. He pushed her away roughly and stood up. "Get out!" He hissed.

She was shocked. 'Get out'? What?

"What?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I said get out!" He growled and she almost jumped from the sound of his voice.

"No!" Eun Sang retorted. "I'm not going to leave."

"Fine! Then I'll have to force you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She thought that he was going to break her arm with all that force.

Eun Sang jerked her hand away making him look at her. For a few seconds they made eye contact and she could see so much pain in his eyes.

He was hurt. He was suffering. From what, was unknown.

"Young Do." She placed a hand on his cheek and he tried to push her away but she stopped him. She grabbed his face in her small hands and brought it closer to hers. She looked straight into his eyes and whispered "I love you." Before kissing him.


End file.
